Essentials:List of Classes
This is a list of classes, your character must have one class. Please note that classes all have their ups and downs, you must learn to deal with this upon creating your character. =Original= Warrior The vigilant warrior is one who specializes in close combat, an example of the Warrior is Karol Capel. *Warriors usually have high endurance/health. *Warriors usually have high physical defense, but low spell defense *Warriors cannot cast magic, but can have elemental attacks *Warriors usually have high physical attack, but spell attack is often unneeded. Thief The sly thieves are intelligent and crafty during fights, their attacks are usually fast and leaves opponents little time to counter, an example of the Thief is Yuri Lowell. *Thieves are ranked as the second highest in endurance, aside to the warrior. *They usually have balanced stats, but their highest would be their physical attack. *Thieves are capable of casting some instant-cast magic spells, such as Guardian Field or Destruction Field Swordsman The stalwart swordsman is a sword-using, faster version of the Warrior, an example of the swordsman is Luke fon Fabre *Swordsmen have higher physical attack than the Thief, but lower Endurance, they also have higher physical defense. *Swordsmen are capable of casting some instant-cast magic spells, like Guardian Field Mage The brilliant Mage is a force of destruction, being able to cast very powerful spells that rival the Warrior's physical attack. An example of a Mage is Rita Mordio *Mages suffer from lower defense in both versions (Physical and Spell) *Mages have low endurance. *Mages have very high spell attack, but moderate physical attack. *Mages can cast very powerful spells, such as Ancient Nova Priest The benevolent Priest is an apex for most groups of adventurers, often the healer of groups, an example of a Priest is Estellise Sidos Heurassein. *Priests have a bit higher defense on both versions than Mages. *Priests have a bit higher endurance than Mages *Priests can cast healing spells, very useful ones being Nurse or Nighteningale *Priests can use some melee artes, that mainly go on knockback. Fighter A Fighter or commonly mistaken as the Monk is a person who uses fists and kicks instead of spells or weaponry, their body is a weapon. An example of the fighter is Regal Bryant *Fighters, like Thieves, have the second highest endurance, and ties for physical attack. *Fighters are well-round characters like Thieves, but are incapable of using insta-cast magic. Hunter Users of the bow, the Hunters boast long-ranged attacks in the form of physical damage, an example of the Hunter is Nanaly Fletch *Hunters use ranged physical attacks. *Hunter have a bit less health than Thieves, but can make up for it if they find a bow that raises HP. *Hunters are well-rounded, but suffer weaker defense than the Thief. *Hunters are able to cast some Wind spells. Magic Knight Magic Knights are a cross of a Swordsman and either a Mage or a Priest, an example of the Magic Knight is Asch the Bloody or Flynn Scifo respectively *Magic Knights have slightly lower endurance than the Thief. *Magic Knights have more use for Spell Damage *Magic Knights have a bit lower damage than the Swordsman *Magic Knights with the Mage set can cast very powerful spells, such as Thunder Blade *Magic Knights with the Priest set can heal their allies. Bishop Bishops are offensive healers, being able to cast both offensive holy spells, and heal their comrades, they are also able to have some support artes, an example is Mystearica Aura Fende/Mystearica Grants *Bishops can heal their allies. *Bishops can support their allies with spells such as Sharpness Twinsword Like the swordsman, the Twinsword uses swords, but uses two at a time for quicker attacks. An example of a twinsword is Spada Belforma *Twinswords have the same stats as the Swordsman, but has a bit lesser Physical Attack and Defense. *Unlike the swordsman, Twinswords are incapable of using instant-cast spells. Brandish The Brandish is an enhanced Swordsman. It is unknown if there is an example of one. Ninja Quick and sly, the Ninja often tricks the opposition, an example of the Ninja is Suzu Fujibayashi *The Ninja is well-rounded like the Thief, but suffers lower defense *The Ninja has a higher luck rate than the Thief. Monk The Monk is a cross of a Priest and a Fighter, there are no known examples of Monks. *Monks are able to use powerful healing spells. *Monks have high physical attack like the Fighter. *Monks have high endurance, but suffer low Defense and Spell defense Pirate A gambler, knowing well of the tools of the trade, Pirates usually use throwing knives and pistols. An example of a Pirate is Chat *The Pirate is well-rounded like the Thief *The Pirate has four unique forms, one being absolutely safe, the others being a bit risky. *The Pirate is interchangable in fighting styles, however, would prefer ranged combat instead of melee as most of the skills with the Pirate are usually ranged-based. Paladin The Paladin is a cross between the Brandish and a Priest, mainly focusing on healing artes a bit more than the priest-outfitted Magic Knight, there is no known example of the Paladin. *The Paladin has some of the same stats as the Brandish, but a bit of higher endurance, tying with the Warrior's. *The Paladin also has a boost of Defense, however, suffers from a decrease of Spell Defense **The Paladin also sacrifices some physical damage for spell damage instead. *The Paladin is able to cast highly-ranked healing spells, such as Nighteningale and Nurse. *Compared to the Magic Knight, the Paladin is a better choice for healing people, but yet dealing a bit less damage. Gunman Comparable to the Hunter, except with guns, usually dual-wielding them, the Gunman dual-wields two guns, but doesn't have a lot of melee artes in return, and may have to resort using the sub weapon if enemies get too close. An example of the Gunman is Illia Animi *The Gunman has the same stats as the Hunter, except sacrifices Defense for higher Attack. *The Gunman can have Fire artes instead of Wind artes. *Like the Hunter, Gunmen are limited in their melee artes. =Custom Classes= Spellknight Ranger A unique class, the Spellknight Ranger is a mix of the Magic Knight (Mage-set), and the Gunman, the Ranger is also able to protect himself from close-ranged damage with using his sword artes, he is also interchangable like the Pirate but would instead, switch between melee and ranged depending on the situation Solar is a Spellknight Ranger *The Spellknight Ranger has a higher Attack and Spell Attack, a bit lower than the Thief and Mage respectively. *The Spellknight Ranger has only 50% higher defense than the caster classes in this, however. *Spellknight Rangers are meant as an All-around Offense class. *This class would be considered a Glass Cannon, mainly, the character would have to be extra careful and not make too many mistakes, otherwise, it might end up getting them killed. *Spellknight Rangers are incapable of having Healing artes. Spellknight Archer The Spellknight Archer is the same as the Ranger, except using bows, and instead, would be a mix of the Hunter and the Magic Knight-Priest. Rose is a Spellknight Archer *It has nearly identical stats like it's Ranger counterpart, but uses more defense and sacrifices attack. *The Spellknight Archer has slightly less Endurance than the Ranger, but higher Luck. *Spellknight Archers can have high-level heal spells, as compared to the Spellknight Ranger having high-level damage spells. *Spellknight Archers are more of a Support class. *Like the Spellknight Ranger, this class can also be considered a Glass Cannon, but can make a bit more mistakes due to their defense. Gunmage Magic Gunners, Gunmages often can cast a few spells along with knowing tricks with their guns, Unlike the Magic Knight's path choosing, Gunmages are always a mix of a Gunner and a Mage. *They have more Spell Attack than the Gunner, but less Attack. *They have more spells than a Gunner. *They have less Defense than a Gunner. *They are still limited close-range. *They are a bit more balanced than the Spellknight Ranger. Magic Ranger Magic Archers, like their Gunmage counterpart, they also have a specific path, which is the mix of a Hunter and a Priest. *Like the Spellknight counterpart, this class is meant as Support *Has more defense than the Spellknight. *Has more spells than a Hunter. *Still limited close-range. *They are a bit more balanced than the Spellknight Archer